Welcome to the Wild pt. 4
(Back in Michigan, at Mr. Spentson's manor, we see Spentson's rich friends enter the private zoo for the big revealing of the new animal attraction: The African White Lion.) Mr. Spentson: Welcome. Welcome. Your are all just in time to see my latest attraction. (A jeep goes through the gates and Mr. Spentson closes the gates. After he leaves to his private zoo, Lincoln, Ronnie Anne, Sid, Lori, Bobby, David, Derek, Armstrong and Clarence pops out of the jeep.) David: Okay, we're in. Now all we need to do is distract everyone; including Jack Dennis, and then we free the white lion and bring it back to Africa. Bobby: Alright, let's do this! (Everyone walks to the zoo gates. But Lori stops Lincoln, Ronnie Anne and Sid and puts them in the jeep.) Lori: (to Lincoln, Ronnie Anne and Sid) You kids stay here until we complete our mission. Ronnie Anne: (complains) What?! Sid: (complains) Oh, come on?! Lincoln: But Lori,... Lori: Look! I almost lost you back in Africa, but I'm not going to let that happen again! Under no circumstances are you kids allowed to come with us the defeat Jack Dennis! Do you understand? Lincoln, Ronnie Anne and Sid: (looks down) Yes Lori. (Lori closes the jeep door and leaves with the rest into the zoo. Then, the kids opens the jeep door and exits the jeep.) Sid: So we're definitely breaking into zoo, right? Ronnie Anne: You know it Sid! (thinking) But how do we do that? Lincoln: (points both thums at himself) Leave that to the Man with the Plan! (At the zoo gate, a guard is watching the gates so no one would enter without permission. But then, Lincoln, Ronnie Anne and Sid comes to the gate with a lot of balloons in their hands.) Ronnie Anne: Balloon men coming! Sid: Open the gates please. These are really heavy! (The guard falls for it and let's them in. Meanwhile, Mr. Spentson and Jack Dennis stands next to a podium and everyone gathers around the curtain covered cage.) Mr. Spentson: (on a microphone) My friends, I am thrilled so show my latest exhibit! And thank to my friend, Jack Dennis; who will be getting his pay soon, I present to you... The African White Lion! (Mr. Spentson removes the curtain and it shows the sad white lion in a cage. Everyone cheers for seeing the white lions in the exhibit for the first time. Meanwhile, Loir, Bobby, David, Derek, Armstrong and Clarence sneeks up behind the food table so they won't be noticed.) David: (whispers to the others) Follow my lead. (Shouting) That lion looks sad! Are you mistreating her?!? (Everyone suddenly stops cheering after hearing that.) Bobby: (whispers to David) Hey, I get your thinking. (shouting) We shouldn't mistreat animals! Lori: (shouting) That animal should be set free! Armstrong: (shouting) Please, let the poor thing go! Clarence: (shouting) We hate to see it being mistreated! (Everyone starts to complain to Mr. Spentson about the white lion being mistreated.) Mr. Spentson: (trys to calm everyone down) No, no! This animal is happy! Derek: (shouting) Then why is that beautiful and glorious creature lying down instead of wondering around looking for adventure! Jack Dennis: (to himself) Wait a minute. Theres only one person I know who talks like that: Derek! (to Mr. Spentson) I'll be right back Mr. Spentson! (leaves) (While Mr. Spentson trys to calm everyone down, Clarence heads for the cage.) Clarence: (to the others) Okay, I'm gonna go to the back of the cage and free the lion. I'll be right back! (Clarence sneaks pass the crowd and heads to the back of the cage. Everything is going smoothly until Jack Dennis caught Lori, Bobby, Armstrong, David and Derek red-handed.) Bobby: (worries) Uh-oh! (Jack locks them up in a giant cage.) Jack Dennis: (grabs Lori by her shirt) I told you all not to get in my way! But you nevered listen! Bobby: (angry) Hey! Let go of my girlfriend! (Pulls Lori away from Jack) (Jack suddenly notices Lincoln, Ronnie Anne and Sid heading for the back of the lion's cage. Jack pulls out a giant knife and walks after them.) Lori: (begs) NO! PLEASE! LEAVE THEM ALONE! (When Clarence made it to the back of the cage, he notices the controls to the cages to the other animals. Then, Lincoln, Ronnie Anne and Sid comes in.) Clarence: (to the kids) What are you kids doing here? Didn't Lori tell you to stay in the jeep? Ronnie Anne: Do you really think one person is just going to stop us from completing our mission? Clarence: (smiles) You kids tougher then I thought. Now, we just need to free the white lion from it's cage. (heads for the controls) But which switch does that? Sid: (pushes a button) Found it! (The white lion's cage opens and it escapes. The white lions heads for Clarence and he pets her.) Sid: And while I still here, I mit as well free them all! (Sid pushes all of the buttons on the controls and free all the animals. The rhinoceros, the macaws, the giant pandas, the gorillas, the leopards, the okapis, the Andean condors and the orangutans.) Random person: (painics) The animals are free! Everybody run!!! (Everyone but Mr. Spentson leaves the zoo.) Mr. Spentson: No, no, no wait! Please don't leave! I'm sure there's a logical explanation for... (Suddenly a gorilla attacks Mr. Spentson. Meanwhile, Lincoln and the others are still cuddling the white lion. But suddenly, Jack shows up trying to attack the kids.) Jack Dennis: (angry) Get your hands off of my lion your pesky brats! Clarence: (blocks Jack from the kids and lion) It's all over Jack! Leave them alone! Jack Dennis: I can't do that Clarence! Spentson paid me a lot to give a white lion. Clarence: But the lion's endanger! Would you really lock up an endanger creature?! Jack Dennis: I'll capture or kill a thousand endanger creatures to make myself more money! (Sid notices the condors and starts making bird calls.) Jack Dennis: (angry) Get out of my way Clarence! Clarence: (angry) Never! Jack Dennis: (holds up his knife and trys to kill him) Find then! I'll make you get out of my way myself! (Clarence ducks in fear. Before Jack could kill Clarence, the condor pick up Jack and carries him in the sky.) Jack Dennis: (trys to break free) Put me down you stupid bird!!! (The condor drops him and a gorilla grabs him. The gorilla tosses him to a giant panda and the panda grabs Jack tight with his arms so Jack couldn't break free.) Lincoln: I gotta hand it to you Sid, your bird calls are awesome! Sid: (thankful) Aw, thanks Lincoln. Your not bad yourself. Jack Dennis: Clarence! Please, Are you really gonna let them get away with this after everything I've done for you?! Clarence: (to the kids except Sid) So, what do you want to do with him kids? Lincoln: We're not sure yet. Sid off-screen: I have an idea! (Everyone looks at Sid standing next to a curtain covered cage. Sid pulls down the curtain, showing a cage with a sign that says: New Exhibit: Poacher. The giant panda who is carrying Jack walks over to the cage to put Jack in it.) Jack Dennis: (trys to break free) NOOOOOO! THAT CAGE LOOKS TO BIG FOR ME! IT DOESN'T EVEN LOOK SUITABLE! (Sid high-fives both Ronnie Anne, Lincoln and Clarence. Suddenly a police officer shows up blowing her whistle.) Police officer: Alright, listen up! Who's the one who called me? (Mr. Spentson shows up with a torn up suit and an angry look.) Mr. Spentson: (to the Police officer) I am officer! I want to report of a break in and a zoo vandalism! Police officer: And do you know who's responsible for all this? Mr. Spentson: Yes! (points at Lori, Bobby, Armstrong, David and Derek who are still lock in their cage) Those people! They weren't invited! The trouble all started with them! (points at Sid, Lincoln and Ronnie Anne) And those kids, those meddling kids freed all of my animals; causing everyone to run in panic! Police officer: (to the kids) Is this all true kids? Ronnie Anne: I'm afraid so. Police officer: Well then I'm gonna have to take you all in custody. Lori: You can't! Please! David: Let us explain! Lincoln: (to Ronnie Anne) Quick, Ronnie Anne, can I see your phone? Ronnie Anne: Sure. (hands her phone to Lincoln) But why? Lincoln: (types in something) You'll see. (to the police officer) Um, before you do so officer, you mit want to look at this. (gives the officer the phone) Police officer: Mr. Spentson, is it true that your buying that white lion? (points at the white lion cuddling Sid) Mr. Spentson: Absolutely! I am buying that lion and putting it in my private zoo. Police officer: Because it saids here that buying white lion and keeping one in captivity is a crime. Your gonna have to do some jail time Mr. Spentson. (Two police officers takes Mr. Spentson to the police car.) Mr. Spentson: (trys to resist arrest) What?! No! No! You can't do this to me! Do you know who I am?!? Police officer: I hope you kids can forgive me about arresting you guys. Lori: All is forgiven miss. Now, can someone please get us out of this cage?! (After a few hours, a taxi arrives to pick up David, Derek, Armstrong and Clarence.) Bobby: You sure you guys don't needs us to drive you the airport? Armstrong: Your too kind Lori and Bobby. But you diserve a rest. Clarence: The white lion and the other rare animals that were in the zoo have be taken back to their original habitats. Lori: That's great! So, I guess this is goodbye. Derek: Fair well my friends! (enters the taxi) David: (hugs Lori and Bobby) It's was nice seeing you guys again. I'm really gonna miss you both. Lori: We'll miss you too David. Bobby: Your a really great friend. David: Thanks guy. Well, bye guys. (walks into the taxi) Lori and Bobby: Bye David! (The taxi drive off to the airport. Meanwhile, Lincoln, Ronnie Anne and Sid are in the zoo. After Mr. Spentson got sent to prison, the private zoo became a public zoo.) Sid: Now this is a zoo! Lincoln: You Said it Sid! Ronnie Anne: I got to say, this was the best adventure ever! Bring it in you two! (Both Sid and Lincoln hugs Ronnie Anne. And Ronnie Anne kisses Lincoln on the check; making him blush while smiling.) Lincoln: (to the viewers) You know, sometimes, you go through a lot of trouble. But then one picture comes along and makes it all better and worthwhile. The End This fanfic is in Loving Memory of my dear best friend: Cameron Boyce (1999 - 2019) Category:Fanfiction Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Lincoln Loud Category:Episodes focusing on Lori Loud Category:Episodes focusing on Ronnie Anne Category:Episodes focusing on Bobby Category:Episodes focusing on Sid Chang Category:Loud House Fanfictions